


Drunk Jobel Is Honest Jobel

by Dumb_Scotticus



Category: Vinesauce (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: "let me tell ya somethin", Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Vinny, First Time, First Time Topping, M/M, Memes, Pining, Sexual Humor, ahegao played for laughs, arguing about pizza, being internet famous is hard, drunk joel, funky kong ASMR, joel doesn't, joel has been pining for over five years, twitch chat is unhelpful, vinny knows what hes doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-25 18:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12537984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Scotticus/pseuds/Dumb_Scotticus
Summary: Five years ago, Joel, Vinny, and Fred got drunk while playing CS:GO. Five years later, Joel is still hopelessly crushing on Vinny, and a drunken Swede's words are a sober Swede's thoughts.based on this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ty8uly2ySEif you want just the clip quoted in the fic you can listen to it here: http://vinesauce-spogooter.tumblr.com/post/133743180249





	1. CS:GO Was a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This fic is about fictionalized versions of the public personas of real people. I do not ship the real versions of them, nor do I want them to get together. I make no claim that this represents them accurately or truthfully. I do not know how these real people behave in private, and therefore could not write them as real people. As such, this is about fictional versions of people. Imagine an actor playing themself in a movie. Or like Adam West in all the shit he’s played himself in. This fic is about exaggerated and flanderized versions of people who I know essentially nothing about. I do not care what the real Vinesauce folks do in private, and this fic is, once again, not representative of them or their real lives.  
> That being said, please enjoy, and if you are hate-reading this, please practice healthier life choices and self care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey lads. this is the first fic im posting anywhere ever. it might as well be the one im most ashamed of writing! anyways, enjoy this hot garbage. 
> 
> Vinny, Joel, if either of you are reading this, im very sorry. Rev, if youre reading this, youre welcome.

Joel doesn’t know why he said it, and honestly he wishes he could have bitten the words out of the air and swallowed them before they'd reached his mic. But the response, the stupid fucking response, _no, yes, maybe_ gave him a stupid sense of hope that wriggled around in the pit of his stomach and threatened to claw its way out. That goddamn reply (that he knew was a joke!) got to him much, much more than he'd care to admit. Thank god he could brush it off as the booze talking, and thank god Rev could back him up on just being 'lovey' when he gets drunk. After all, he'd said similar things to Rev anyway. It's just that when he said those things to Rev he hadn't _actually fucking meant them_ , and he wasn't unthinkingly admitting something he'd rather stay a secret.

Thankfully, he’s good at not letting that bother him. At least, not while he’s interacting with Vinny in streams. Again, thank god for that. Instead, it piles up and hits him all at once as soon as the broadcast ends. Instant messages become sessions of re-writing the same sentence fifteen different ways while it takes Vinny about three seconds to reply. When the stream goes to a BRB before showing off art or a final goodbye and it’s just him and Vinny on a voice call, there’s no audience, no background noise of a game, just his own heart beating in his throat and Vinny sighing contentedly after a successful stream. Joel could say anything he wanted. But he doesn’t. They don't really chat for long after a stream. It’s tiring, and they both know that about each other. But Joel never hangs up first. When he realized it, it sounded incredibly cheesy. But he does always wait for Vinny to decide the conversation is over, when they’ve run out of meaningless banter and discussions about streaming schedules, when Joel catches himself breathing too close to his mic, wondering if Vinny picks up on the slight stammering he falls into when his thoughts begin to race.

And Joel waits for Vinny to say _Alright, see ya later Joel!_ or _Man, the stream was awesome, we gotta do that again soon, but I should probably go to bed_ _,_ and then chuckle a little, the tiny habitual laugh that makes Joel hate himself when his heart flutters, and then he hears himself saying _Later Vin,_ or _Yup, see ya, man!_ and the noise of the call hanging up. By his count, this is the fifth time he has gotten up, thought about spiking his headset, crawled into bed, and laid there silently since he asked that question however many years ago. He still thinks about it. The video still gets more views as time goes on (everyone loves having their two favorite streamers in one video), and sometimes Joel thinks about watching it, and feels a strange pang of guilt when he types in the Youtube search bar, and then stops. Tonight, he doesn’t stop himself. He watches the video over again, hears his past drunken self slurring _‘_ _Would you casually fuck me?’_ and he tries to pause the video before he hears Vinny’s response, but he drops his phone on his face, and the speaker plays Vinny’s “Yes… Maybe,” directly into his ear. Joel throws his phone to the foot of his bed and manages to think of nothing until he falls asleep.

The next day, Joel decides to watch Vinny stream; it was always fun to mess around and rile up the chat (in reality, Joel put the stream in full screen and paid no attention to chat this time). Vinny had just finished a level of whatever weird indie game he got his hands on now, and a lull in commentary led Vinny to glance at chat.

“When is there going to be a Binny and Uncle Jobel reunion,” he reas, going onto a new level. Joel freezes for a fraction of a second. “Well, it wouldn’t really be a reunion since we’ve never met up in person before, but we’d probably just start… just making passionate love right there in the airport. It would be beauti-- _BEP!_ ” Vinny cuts himself off with duck noises as **GAME OEVR**  flashes on the screen in a blurry, pixelated font. “Ok. I think that's enough of that game,” He groans. “On to the next dumpster fire. Hopefully this one'll spell 'over' right."

 Joel slips his headphones off the next time his stomach flutters at Vinny laughing. He needs to get really drunk, and it needs to happen really soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this first chapter's extremely short! i wrote the end of the fic first. oops. unfortunately, that means i have to write the middle before i can post the end. double oops. i promise future chapters will be at least longer than this one. probably.
> 
> check out my tumblr! maxian.co.vu or vinnoel.tumblr.com


	2. Swedish Meatballs and Italian Sausage

Joel plops back down on his chair, sliding his headphones back in place, this time with a bottle of vodka. He decides he might as well make a game out of getting hammered while pining for his friend in real time. He drinks every time Vinny makes a stupid noise, and unsurprisingly, he is very quickly plastered. He types some garbage in the chat, arguing with Vinny on types of pizza.

“Oh, hey Joel. Glad you decided to show up for the sole purpose of arguing with me,” Vinny says a few seconds later. Joel cracks a small smile and continues typing. He deletes what he has of his sentence after he hears Vinny speak again. “Pineapple is one of the best ways to ruin a perfectly good pizza. It’s fucking disgusting.”

Joel springs into action, and he starts typing furiously.

  
**Vargskelethor:** its no tdiisghustinj its fucning deliciows

  
Vinny pauses to read chat. “Ignoring the typos, you just don’t understand, Joel. Pizza is a delicate balance of cheese to sauce to toppings to crust.”  
Joel makes a face.

  
**Vargskelethor:** PIGHSZA IGNOTA DELICATE BALANGE VIGNIE

  
“Well, I mean, I guess you don’t really know about anything delicate,” Vinny teases, and Joel feels his face heat up though he doesn’t know why.

  
**Vargskelethor:** img ohing to comover the reand tharaoghpunch you.

  
Vinny pauses to read chat again, and after a moment he replies. “Pineapples on pizza is fucking disgusting, and that’s that. There isn’t an argument to be made. You’re either right or you're wrong."

  
**Vargskelethor:** a rgh ygouh seriog gh ao pinapple is a gpth an a treiaght who cuolturn down pinaple

  
Vinny sees this and laughs, dying in the shitty pikmin fangame he’s playing in the process. “Joel,” He starts, “How fucking shitfaced are you right now?

Joel groans in frustration and slams his fingers on the keyboard.

  
**Vargskelethor:** that;jgs it gi can'th express mysoel gooch enough throguh texh

  
Suddenly, the window of Vinny’s game is minimized and a Skype call request is on screen. Vinny laughs as he answers it.

“Did you seriously just call me?”

“Eeeeyup,” Joel slurs, and the twitch chat goes ballistic. Vinny laughs, and Joel takes this as encouragement. “So basigly… Alright, lemme tell you somethin’...”

"I’m all ears, Joel,” Vinny responds, and Joel swears he can hear a slight huskiness in his voice, but it's probably his drunk brain misinterpreting a sarcastic tone. In any case, hearing Vinny say his name in such a low tone makes him flustered again, and the alcohol isn't the only reason for that.

“Okay, so, pizza… pizza is ALL about the toppings.”

“You’re wrong, but continue,” Vinny says matter-of-factly, and Joel makes a small noise of disapproval.

“Listen, it doesn’t matter what you put on a pizza as long as you- you- you enjoy it. If you like the pizza…” Joel punctuates the sentence by kissing his fingers with a loud “MWAH.”

“I see where you’re coming from,” Vinny replies, and now he’s paused the game to focus completely on the compelling argument presented to him. “I can understand why a pizza simpleton like yourself-- (“fuck off”) --would think such things.” Vinny clears his throat and gets a little closer to the mic. “Pizza,” he begins grandly, “Is not just about toppings. If you have a shitty crust, shitty sauce, shitty cheese, shitty seasonings… it just doesn’t work. Even with the finest Italian sausage you cannot redeem a truly shitty pizza,” Vinny reasons.

He’s about to go on, but is interrupted by a muffled burp from Joel’s end, then:  
“I’ll redeem your Italian sausage, bay-bee.”

Vinny is silent for a few seconds, and the chat is anything but. Vinny lets out a nervous chuckle.

“Okay, Joel. I’m gonna let you go before your drunken ass says anything worse,” he says, and hangs up on Joel. He’s not even a third of the way into his next sentence before he gets another call. He picks up hesitantly. A belligerent Joel begins shouting before he can say anything.

“YOU’RE NOT GONNA GET RID OF ME THAT EASY, PIZZA BOY!” Joel is laughing maniacally when he sputters out the last few words of his assertion. Vinny sighs good naturedly, and laughs a little despite himself.

“Alright, you can stay. Just… Just no more arguing about pizza, okay?” He relents, and Joel lets out a whoop of victory that clips the audio. As far as Drunk Joel is concerned, more time talking to Vinny is always a good thing, shitfaced or not.

“Okay, man. Okay. None more… No more pizza,” Joel decides.

Vinny glances at chat before he brings the game window back up, and reads it aloud: “Sofuckingblue said ‘Don’t worry, Mom and Dad aren’t fighting, it’s just loving bickering.’ I can agree with that one. Arguing with Joel is always more of a… an affectionate shouting match than a fistfight.”

“Aw, thanks man,” Joel says, chuckling sincerely, and Vinny isn’t sure why he suddenly hurries to change the topic.

“Okay, right, so next game on the list is another Pikmin fangame,” Vinny says. He begins to read the instructions but is interrupted again by Joel.

“Hey,” he says, “So, like… what- what’s some other Italian food we can ramble about?”

“What’re you, on an Olive Garden kick or something?” Vinny laughs.

“No, I… I’m just really fuckin’ hungry and you made it worse by talkin’ about pizza, man,” Joel replies flatly.

“Fair enough,” says Vinny, starting up the game. “What about meatballs?”

“Meatballs! Y’know, man, that-- it's funny be- because like, the two types of meatballs are Italian meatballs, and Swedish meatballs.”

Vinny already doesn’t like where Joel is going with that. “I already don’t like where you’re going with that,” he says.

“No, no, hear me out. Okay, you’re the one makin’ it- makin’ it sexual, okay?” Joel counters.

“If you say so, Joel.” Vinny says with a huff, doing his best to play it cool. Hearing Vinny say his name gives Joel a feeling he can't quite place, so he shoves it back in order to talk more about meatballs while vinny makes noises of frustration as he dies repeatedly to .jpgs of bulborbs.

“ANYWAY!” He begins, much too loudly, then “Sorry,” then a laugh, and then his actual thought. “So like, what if, now hear me out! What if, someone mixed the in- the ingred- the recipes together to create the ultimate super meatball?” He says with a thick accent on the long ‘u’ sound.

“That sounds disgusting,” Vinny says immediately. “There’s no way in hell that would taste good.”

“What!?” Joel exclaims, genuinely baffled. “Of course it would be good! Lemme tell you something, alright?”

“Alright.” Says Vinny, and waits.

“Lemme tell you… Fucking…. Okay.” Joel clears his throat. “When you mix foods together, lemme tell you, there can be amazing shit that happens,” He insists. “Like, fuckin’.... ONION RINGS! Onion rings were an accident, man! Who the fuck in their right goddamn mind would think to burn a slice of a potato to shit and then eat it?”

“Wait, potato?” Vinny says confusedly. “Hang on, I thought we were talking about onion rings, what happened?”

“That’s not the fucking point!” Joel shouts. “What I’m saying is mixing together two things that shouldn’t go together is fucking good, end of story.”

Vinny sits for a moment before trailing a noise of confusion into a sentence. “...So what does that have to do with meatballs?” Vinny asks, and he hears the distinct sound of Joel slamming a bottle onto his desk.

“Listen,” Joel says, and he sounds incredibly serious. “When you put meatballs together, when… When you put our balls tog--”

“Aaaaaand I’m stopping you right there,” Vinny says, cutting Joel off from the vaguely food themed innuendo he was expecting. “No more talking about food. Or nationalities. Or balls,” He decides, and the chat has a field day talking about all three of those things and their various combinations.

“Whatever, man,” Joel pouts. “The fuckin’ world isn’t ready for my genius ideas yet. Ten years from now, I’m gonna be a billionaire off of packaged meat and you’re gonna be begging me to fuckin’ take you back,” He slurs bitterly.

Vinny is trying to laugh at the absurdity, but finds himself seriously thinking the scenario of begging Joel for something over. He pulls the break on that train of thought immediately, taking off his theoretical conductor’s hat and clicking on the next game file in his list. He segways back into regular stream talk, and Joel sometimes chimes in with a garbled opinion, criticism, or compliment.

Soon, Vinny notices that Joel has been quiet for a while, but doesn’t question it. He instead focuses on playing the games he has lined up. A few shitty unity slender clones down the line he asks Joel a question and gets no response.

“Joel?” He says, a bit louder this time. Vinny hears deep breathing from Joel’s side of the call and starts laughing to himself. “Guys, I think he’s asleep,” he says in a stage whisper, and chuckles again.

Chat is a mix of _‘SCREAM AND WAKE HIM UP’_ and _‘let babby Jobel get his beauty sleep’._

"I’m not screaming, that’s a dick move,” Says Vinny in a normal tone. Vinny’s mic picks up him shuffling as he gets closer to it. “Sweet dreams, little Jobel,” Vinny says in his best ASMR Funky Kong impression, and when he does he worries it sounds more genuine and less joking.

The response to this is a content sigh and mumbling. There’s a ‘Vin’ in there somewhere, and Vinny isn’t sure he hears the next sleepy mumble correctly. He hangs up when he hears Joel slur “Love you,” In a sincere, sleepy voice. Vinny tells the chat it was some Swedish garble that happened to sound similar to that. He also knows that that probably isn't true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> told you this chapter'd be longer! ANYHOW. the next chapter is probably going to take a while for me to post because i don't have anything for the middle of the fic written. oops!


	3. Internet Fame is Inconvenient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOooooOOOOO ITS HALLOWEEEEEEN!!! HAVE A SPOOOOKY UPDATE TO THIS VINESAUCE SLASH FIC!!!! ITS SCARY BECAUSE IM SHIPPING REAL PEOPLE!!! OOOOoooooOOOOooooOOO!!!!

**Vargskelethor:** hey. did i make a complete ass of myself last night? like on a scale of 1-10 how bad was it

 **Vinesauce:** a solid 6. im less concerned with you making an ass of yourself than you endlessly flirting with me on a live stream

Joel tenses.

 

 **Vargskelethor:** ...are you serious?

 

 **Vinesauce:** nah just kidding, you werent that bad.

 ****

Vinny snickers to himself.  _wow, I really got you with that one?_ He types, laughing as he imagines Joel’s flustered, distressed face after reading that.

 

 **Vinesauce:** so hows the hangover?

 **Vargskelethor:** fuck you thats how

 **Vinesauce:** bad enough to threaten to fuck me i see

 **Vargskelethor:** not what i meant vin

 **Vinesauce:** sure thing joel

 **Vargskelethor:** changing the topic completely, i vaguely remember saying i was gonna throatpunch you last night right.

 **Vargskelethor:** im following through on that.

 **Vinesauce:** good luck stretching your arm over a contenant.

 **Vargskelethor:** dont have to.

**_[Vargskelethor sent ThroatpunchReady.png]_ **

 

Vinny looks at the file Joel attached to the message. It's a screenshot of some kind of a confirmation page. The site’s all in Swedish, of course, so it takes Vinny a second to piece together what he’s looking at. Then he notices _NEW YORK_ in the middle of a paragraph, and a logo with an airplane at the top of the page. The realization hits him like a ton of bricks.

 

 **Vinesauce:** holy shit

 **Vinesauce:** this is a fucking joke

 **Vinesauce:** you did not book a fucking flight to new york

 **Vargskelethor:** oh but i did, my friend. all so i can come over there and throatpunch you.

 

Vinny stares at his screen in disbelief. He opens the image again and just stares for a few moments. The few moments Vinny doesn’t respond feel like three hours to Joel. He starts to get a little worried. _What if he doesn’t want to see me after last night? No, I didn’t fuck up that bad, did I?_ He frowns as he waits for Vinny’s response. _God, I didn’t even ask him if he was busy! Holy fuck I’m so fucking stupid._ Joel continues to worry until he sees the notification for Vinny typing. It starts and stops a few times, and Joel is in an all-out panic.

 

 **Vinesauce:** so what time do I have to be at the airport?

 

As soon as he reads this, Joel lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Relief washes over him, and as he’s giving Vinny the details of his arrival, his stomach feels like it's doing flips. Not in a bad way, but more in an anxious, excited way. He feels like he might pass out and die on the spot and he’s never been happier.

 

* * *

 

Joel tweets a notice about his next stream being the last one for around a week. People are immediately angry, but people are always angry about some aspect of his streams, so it doesn’t affect him much. He settles down and starts up XSplit and a USB NES controller. He loads up some bootlegs Reg dug up for him and everything’s going smoothly. Mostly people just pile into the chat and ask what he’s doing for a week along with the usual Twitch chat fare.

Joel’s been streaming for a while. He can zone out and focus on being entertaining and having fun without thinking about unrelated life stuff. Of course, he expects this to go out the window now that the thought of seeing Vinny in person is in the back of his mind.

“Right, so the file name on this one is _Sonic Ultra Collecteng,”_ he says, pronouncing the typo in a strained voice, “so that's already promising.” He starts up the game, chuckling at a green, off-model version of Sonic on the title screen. “This is gonna be good,” He mumbles sarcastically. Pressing start, he’s dumped into the first level of the game. The controls are just as shitty as he expected them to be, and Green sonic slides around the bottom of the screen jerkily.

“Well, Gronic here permanently has banana peels on his feet, so that's great… Hold on,” He says, being quiet for a moment. “ _What_ is this music? It’s really fuckin’ good! There's no goddamn way the bootleggers composed this themselves.”

He sees several answers in the chat, ranging from _Battletoads_ to _Nickelback_. He laughs at some of them, rolls his eyes at others, then lo and behold there’s his answer:

 

 **Vinesauce:** its the title screen music from Solstice

 

“Oh! _Solstice,_ huh? Thanks, Vinny,” Joel says. He has a vague sense of accomplishment that seeing Vinny’s name didn’t distract him completely, even though this is a very basic feat. Vinny only says one or two more things in the chat for the rest of the stream, which is slightly worrying, but Joel’s having too much fun laughing at poorly animated sprites of a pikachu for it to bother him too much. At the end of the stream, Joel takes a moment after showing art.

“So, I’m gonna be uh, away for around a week, so there won’t be any streams in that time. I know that sucks, but there's a good reason!” He glances at chat, expecting to see people telling him to go fuck himself and acting like he owes them streams. Instead, he sees Vinny again.

 

 **Vinesauce:** “”””Good reason””””

 

Joel ignores it because god damn it he is _not_ about to get flustered thinking about what Vinny’s implying.

“I’m taking a trip, so maybe I’ll post some nice pictures on Twitter for you guys,” he says. “Alright. So, I’ll see you guys later, be good. Don’t turn to meth to cope with me being gone,” he finishes, and ends the stream.

He leans back in his chair and covers his face. Jesus H. Christ he’s in over his head. He glanced over to where his suitcase is propped up against a wall, and it finally fully hits him that tomorrow morning he is getting on a plane to go see the guy he’s been secretly in love with for over five years. Joel goes to bed feeling like he’s going to vomit, and laugh giddily while doing it.

* * *

 

The plane ride in is mostly him sleeping and trying to not think about anything. He would be nervous if his excitement wasn’t outweighing every negative emotion he’s ever felt in his life. He has a crush on Vinny, sure, but first and foremost they’re friends, and seeing him in person for the first time makes him happy enough to forget any sense of embarrassed nervousness that comes with pining for a man nearly a decade older than him.

* * *

 

He gets off the plane, walks where he’s supposed to, goes through dumb airport shit. Soon enough he spots Vinny standing around at the arrival area. He takes a moment to assure he hasn’t seen him yet, then starts jogging over. He hugs him with a running start. Vinny almost topples over, but manages to put a leg out behind him to prevent them both from crashing to the ground in a heap. Joel is cackling, and Vinny shudders just a little when Joel breathes onto his neck.

Vinny manages to extricate himself from Joel’s grip, and is about to tell him not to make a scene, but he notices a teenager in his peripheral vision stealing glances at the two of them. She's looking at her feet, but when Vinny glances at her she tenses up and takes a few steps closer.

“Vinny! Joel! Hi! Oh my god, um, can I get a selfie with you guys? I love both of your guys’ streams, this is just… wow!” She babbles. Vinny smiles to hide any faint hint of irritation on his face while Joel says some pleasantries to the girl. He likes meeting fans, but this is kind of ruining the moment. Still, he doesn’t want to be an asshole to someone who’s obviously so excited to see him. Him and Joel both put their arms around the girl for the photo, and Vinny feels Joel’s hand brush up against his behind her back. The girl looks to be near tears when they pull away. “Is- Is it okay if I post this on Twitter?” She asks. Vinny is surprised by the question. People usually don’t have the courtesy to ask first. He’s about to open his mouth to say ‘It’s really awesome of you to ask, but I’d prefer if you didn’t. We don’t want everyone to know Joel’s in town just yet,’ But Joel’s already giving her the go ahead.

“Yeah, of course! Tweet it at us so we can check it out later,” He says chipperly.

“Thank you guys SO MUCH again! This is super awesome, you guys are great!” She gives them a small wave and then scurries off.

Joel chuckles. “So where were we, Mr. Internet Celebrity?”

“Shut up, she was just as excited to see you,” Vinny says, pushing Joel playfully.

They lock eyes for a moment, both smiling wide. Neither wants to be the first to look away, so Vinny goes in for another hug to preemptively stop any awkward staring matches. He thinks he’s holding on pretty tight, but it's nothing compared to the death grip Joel has on him.

When they get to Vinny’s car in the parking lot, it occurs to him that they may have hugged longer than strictly necessary. He doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaand thats it for this chapter! all jokes aside, theres either going to be the smut scene (that ive already written) in the next chapter or the one after that. its the first one i've ever finished writing without backing out halfway through from sheer embarrassment, so look forward to that!
> 
> this is the longest chapter so far, and the smut scene alone is 1k words, so whichever one has that in it is going to be a doozy.


	4. Sleepy Joel is Almost as Bad as Drunk Joel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys.......... remember how i said smut was gonna be in chapter 4
> 
> i lied......... 
> 
> have 1.5k words of fluff instead........ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> also if theres any grammar or formatting errors in this its because i want to post this as soon as possible since i feel bad about keeping you guys waiting. ill fix 'em. :P

They walk through the parking lot in comfortable silence. They had both expected to be talking non-stop once they met up, but there’s really not much to say. Or, at least, not much that either of them wants to admit. They get into Vinny’s car, and the radio comes on when Vinny turns the key in the ignition. It’s _Don't Stop Me Now_ by Queen, and he smiles in Joel’s direction in an offhand show of excitement. Joel was ready to start up a conversation, but whatever he was going to say is abandoned when he notices Vinny singing along quietly. Joel catches himself stealing short looks at his face, but Vinny’s too focused on driving and the music to notice him darting his eyes from Vinny’s lips to his hands thumping the steering wheel to the rhythm.

They stop at a red light, and Vinny finally notices he has an audience. He catches Joel’s face flush just slightly as he turns his head. Vinny starts singing louder, glancing at him every few lines with an expression Joel can’t quite place, but likes seeing. Vinny’s eyes are smiling as he sings along, and Joel’s brain affirms that he is, in fact, hopelessly in love with this guy.

The song ends, and Vinny turns the volume on the radio down when it cuts to commercials.

“That was quite the performance, Vin,” Joel says with a snarky tone.

“Yeah, well, what can I say? Queen just brings out the best in me,” Vinny replies as casually as possible. Joel laughs and Vinny starts slowing down before turning into a small parking lot.

“Well. This is it,” He says, getting out of the car. He locks it once Joel steps out, and leads him to the front door of his apartment building. Vinny fumbles for his keys, they go up some stairs, Vinny fumbles with another set of keys, and they walk in the door to Vinny’s apartment.

“Welcome to casa de Vinesauce,” He announces.

“So this is where the magic happens, huh?” Joel says rhetorically, glancing at Vinny’s computer desk.

“Nah, the bedroom’s down the hall,” Vinny says, making a clicking noise and winking exaggeratedly. The response was basically automatic, and when Vinny hears Joel laugh a little quieter than he expected him to, he worries that might’ve been too far.

Joel wanders over to a couch in front of a television and plops down.

“Y’know,” he says, “I was sitting for like, how many fuckin’ hours on the plane, and now all I wanna do is sit down again,” He muses with a chuckle. Vinny laughs softly, sitting down next to Joel, but not close enough to touch. Vinny wishes he’d sat farther away when Joel’s eyes meet his for a second, and they both look away at nearly the same time. Joel doesn’t say anything about the faint blush creeping up Vinny’s neck and Vinny doesn’t say anything about Joel’s face being a solid shade of red.

* * *

They order some pizza (of course), and Vinny tries to get a rise out of Joel with it, trying to rile him up with pizza arguments, but it doesn’t quite work. Joel is too ecstatic to be with him to get angry, and too jetlagged to argue. They eat in companionable silence, and Joel apologizes for yawning every few minutes until Vinny finally feels bad for him and retreats to his bedroom to let Joel take the couch. Soon he hears the television static that Joel falls asleep to coming from the other room. He lays in bed, and thinks about the day. He catches himself thinking about hugging Joel at the airport, and not wanting to stop hugging him.

“Fuck,” Vinny breathes quietly. He really needs a distraction.

He grabs his phone, unlocks it, heads to Reddit. He reads some tomodachi theories on the Vinesauce subreddit, and doesn’t stop thinking about seeing Joel at the airport. Suddenly, he gets a notification for a Twitter mention. He taps the blue icon to check who’s tweeting him bees now.

**_[[Text: Met @vinesauce & @joel_vinesauce at the airport today!! they were super nice, never thought id see vinny IRL, much less joel!]]_ **

Vinny looks at the photo attached to the tweet. He doesn’t look terrible, but someone with a keen eye would be able to tell his smile was only put on for the camera. Joel, on the other hand, is radiant. There are a few heart emojis decorating the photo, and one draws his attention to how much physical contact he made with Joel in the photo. Both of them wearing short sleeves meant their arms were pressed together, and Vinny suddenly remembers the feeling of the warm arm under his. He tended to go into autopilot for photos, so it doesn’t come as a shock to him that he didn't register it in the moment. He thinks about Joel’s arms again. They were wrapped around Vinny when they hugged, and it was… nice. _Better than nice,_ he thinks. He frowns, realizing how pathetic that sounds.

He locks his phone and sets it on the nightstand next to him. This is a problem for future Vinny to deal with. He yawns, and settles down under the covers. His bed feels roomier than usual. He admits to himself that, yeah, he really does wish Joel were sharing it with him. Vinny falls asleep trying to think of ways to sabotage his couch.

* * *

Joel stands up when he smells someone making breakfast. While he does _stand_ up, he does not _wake_ up. He rubs his eyes and yawns loudly, and it takes him a second to remember he’s in Vinny’s apartment. He smiles sleepily to himself as he leans against the arm of the couch.

Vinny notices his friend get up, and finds his eyes wandering to Joel’s 12pm half-chub. The thin fabric of the man’s black boxers leave little to the imagination. Although what _was_ left to the imagination was currently being imagined by Vinny. He guiltily averts his eyes to the pan of bacon currently on his stove.

“Morning, Joel,” He says. Joel grunts sleepily in response. He walks over to where Vinny is, standing just close enough for Vinny to be slightly nervous, but far away enough for him to be paranoid that he’s misreading signals. Sleepy Joel is much like Drunk Joel in that they’re both a little too affectionate and a little too honest. He plants his face into Vinny’s shoulder, letting his arms hang limp in front of him.

“I’m so fuckin’ happy I’m here,” He mumbles into the fabric of the other’s t-shirt.

“Woah, well, uh, hey,” Vinny says, arms slightly raised in an awkward position. “I’m happy you’re here too, dude.”

Joel hums quietly into his shoulder. Vinny chuckles, and he's not even sure if it's a genuine laugh of amusement or if he’s just trying to diffuse the situation. Joel yawns, removes himself from Vinny’s personal space, and sits back down on the couch. Vinny is a little awe-struck, so the bacon stays in the pan a little longer than it probably should have.

He piles bacon on two plates and walks over to where Joel is sitting. He hands him one of the plates.

“I don’t have any eggs or anything, so I just made two packs of bacon. I hope that's fine,” He says. Joel looks up at him, becoming more and more lucid with every passing second.

“Yeah, man, this is great,” He says with a full mouth.

“The coffee machine’s still going, but there’s juice in the fridge,” Vinny offers. Joel looks at him, and is about to respond, but his eyes linger on Vinny a little too long to be entirely innocent. He notices his mussed hair, his sleepy half-lidded eyes, his pink lips. God, those lips. Joel’s been staring for around five full seconds now, and Vinny is starting to get antsy.

“Um. Earth to Joel?” Vinny tries with a strained laugh.

“Fuck,” Joel says, “Fuck, sorry. I’m really, _really_ dumb in the morning.”

Vinny looks at him skeptically.

“You sure you’re good?” He asks.

“Yeah!” Joel sounds slightly panicky. “I’m fine, just stupid and not awake yet.”

“...And you're absolutely sure that's what it is?” Vinny presses, and Joel feels his stomach drop.

“Y-yeah? I mean, what else would it be?” He looks at Vinny, and it’s a silent challenge to say what they’ve both been thinking.

“Well,” Vinny starts. “It’s just that, y’know, you look at me, like, a _lot_ when you think I don’t notice,” He says, and immediately regrets it. Why his stupid ass decided to turn breakfast into a morning interrogation he doesn’t know.

Joel slaps his hands onto his face, clawing his fingers down a moment later. He’s fucking tired. Physically, metaphorically, he’s really, really fucking tired.

“Look,” he says, staring at the wall behind Vinny, “I’m a stupid piece of shit, so tell me to stop if I get too fucking dumb here, but…” Joel trails off, and he can feel the uncomfortable sensation of his face heating up. He’s done enough blushing for a lifetime in the past two days, and it’s getting old fast. “Okay,” He exhales sharply. “Vinny, this is really fucking stupid… And weird… And… _Ugh.”_

Vinny stares. Yesterday he realized that this moment was coming eventually, but he didn’t expect it to be as soon as he got up the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (question: why do both of my main two fics on here hinge on jetlag and alcohol??????? answer: im not creative and i like tropes.)
> 
> anyway, sorry this chapter was kind of filler garbage.
> 
> porn next chapter, I PROMISE. FOR REALS THIS TIME. ive just gotta work out the kinks (pun unintended, its very vanilla as far as fanfic sex scenes go) and it'll be up. 
> 
> next chapter definitely wont take as long as it took me to post this chapter, which is good because i left you guys on one hell of a cliffhanger.


	5. The Chapter Where They Do It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres around 3k words of porn lads
> 
> hope it was worth the wait :^)
> 
> posting this at 3 in the morning so lets hope theres no typos.

Joel has his face in his hands, and it’s been around a minute and a half of Vinny sitting there glancing around the room at things he’s seen a million times before, waiting for Joel to finish his thought.

“Joel,” He interrupts. Joel looks at him with a serious face. “Unless I’m completely misreading everything --which is entirely possible, and if that’s the case, feel free to just straight up punch me in the face-- I think I pretty much know what you're gonna say.”

They’re both quiet, and Joel can hear his heart beating in his ears. His stomach is continually doing flips, and he closes his eyes for a second, breathing in slowly. He looks at Vinny, and decides it’s now or never. He presses his face forward, and Vinny does the same.

The kiss is more chaste than either of them expected. It's pleasant and soft and they both taste bacon grease on the other’s lips. It’s sort of gross, but it’s also sort of perfect. Vinny feels an arm thrown over his shoulder, and Joel is deepening the kiss. Vinny moves his hand to the skin just above Joel’s knee, and Joel pulls away breathlessly.

“You’re… You’re not just fucking with me, are you?” He says, and suddenly looks absolutely terrified. Vinny is surprised by the question.

“What?”

“I mean… Fuck, you’re not just fucking around, this isn’t, like, a pity kiss, is it?” He asks, eyebrows furrowing together.

“Joel, I…” Vinny shakes his head. “I’m not fucking  _ evil, _ ” He says with a small laugh.

“I know! Fuck, I know that, Vin, I’m just…!” Joel pushes his hair back. “This is way too easy. I expected you to shove me outside or something and then I’d have to go find a hotel and a taxi back to the airport! I didn’t expect you to, like…  _ like _ … me back!” Joel is getting a little manic, and Vinny leans back. He wants a picture of this. Joel, sleepy and half-dressed on his couch, red-faced, explaining something with wild hand motions and strained speech. Vinny laughs, and Joel looks at him like he just shot a puppy.

“Joel.” Vinny starts, smiling at him. “You’re great,” Vinny says, placing his hand on top of Joel’s. “You’re an awesome guy, you’re fucking hilarious, you’re a great streamer…” Vinny starts blushing. “You’re really, really attractive, and I’m not messing with you. I’m dead serious, you’re really great, and…” Vinny hesitates, shrugging and looking away. “...I like kissing you.”

“Oh, my god,” Joel says. He looks at Vinny with a fond, embarrassed smile. “That’s fucking gay, man,” He says with soft eyes, and it’s in the most loving tone Vinny has ever heard. 

“Woah!” Vinny exclaims amusedly. “I just poured my heart into that and you’re calling it gay? Jesus, maybe I should’ve kicked you out of my apartment!” They both laugh at that, and before Vinny can make another joke, he’s being kissed again. 

It’s not as slow or as sweet as before, but it's just as genuine. Joel isn’t holding back now that he knows Vinny feels the same, and it shows. Their tongues move against each other, and their teeth clack roughly once or twice. Soon it becomes desperate, both of them grabbing at shoulders and forearms, and Vinny has his arms on Joel’s waist, pulling him to stand up. He guides him to walk backwards between kisses, and soon they’re in Vinny’s bedroom. Somewhere in the back of Joel’s head he's congratulating himself, but Vinny talking suddenly reminds him that focusing on this moment is more important than being surprised that it's happening at all.

“Alright,” Vinny says. “How… How far do you wanna go with this?” He asks, breathing heavy.

Joel is at a loss for words, and he’s too caught off guard by the question to blush any harder. Vinny realizes how embarrassing of a question that is and mentally facepalms. 

“Ok. Alright,” Vinny starts again, breathing heavy, “Have you ever been with a guy before?” He asks.

Joel shakes his head. Vinny seems to come to a decision then, because he grabs Joel by the hips and roughly guides him to sit on the bed. Joel is ecstatic, because dear god Vinny grabbing his hips is all he’s ever wanted and more. They kiss again, Vinny climbing up onto the bed next to him. Vinny runs a hand through Joel’s hair, sighing contentedly when Joel’s hands come to rest on his waist.

Soon Vinny starts inching the fabric of Joel’s shirt up, and apparently Joel takes it as a challenge, because he tugs Vinny’s shirt off over his head and starts pulling down his pajama pants. Vinny leans into the light touch on his waistband as he leaves a trail of firm kisses down Joel’s neck. Strangled noises claw their way up from Joel’s throat when Vinny hums into the skin over the vein in his neck. Joel rests his hands on Vinny’s hip bones, sliding his thumbs just under the elastic and resting them in the V-shaped indent.

Suddenly, a realization washes over Joel like a broken faucet; He starts to piece things together very slowly, then all at once. He guesses he should probably say something.

“Vin-  _ ngh _ \- Vinny, just… uh… start slow, okay? I-” He pauses to shudder when Vinny’s hands trail down his sides again. “I’ve never, uh…” Joel starts, and he can feel his face glowing. This is not something he ever thought he’d have to say, let alone to  _ Vinny _ . “I’ve never… had anything… y’know... in me,” He trails off, painfully embarrassed.

Vinny pulls back a little and starts laughing hysterically. Joel is immediately furious. “What’s so funny, asshole?!” He shouts hoarsely, pushing Vinny away.

“Sorry!” Vinny says, trying to hold back his loud laughter and failing, “Sorry, it’s just… the combination of your face, and the way you said that, and assumed, was just too fuckin’ much,” He laughs. “Oh my  _ god. _ ” 

Joel sits glaring at Vinny, mortified and very slightly pissed. Vinny takes the opportunity of having been pushed away to settle himself on his back, sitting up just slightly. His eyes shift from mirth to attempted seduction near instantly. Looking at Joel pointedly, he raises an eyebrow as far as it will go. The effect is somewhat ruined by both of them trying not to laugh.

“Woah,” Joel remarks. “Nice ‘fuck me’ eyes, Vin,” He says, and huffs in laughter. “But, uh, you  _ are _ actually gonna have to walk me through this a little, I’ve only ever watched really badly made gay porn,” Joel admits sheepishly as he cracks an amused smile.

Vinny chuckles and shakes his head a little, rolling over a bit to pull open a drawer in his night stand. He takes out a small bottle, pops the cap open, then hesitates. Joel stares intently as Vinny smiles and puts down the bottle again. 

“Sorry for embarrassing you,” He says, and leans up, supporting himself shakily with his palms to push his lips to Joel’s. It’s not as hurried as their previous kisses. Joel sighs happily, settling in the space between Vinny’s legs. The kiss slowly gets more and more intense, and Joel breaks the kiss for a moment to pull his shirt off. He kisses Vinny again, pressing his torso to his and feeling the warmth radiating from both of their chests. His head is swimming, and he knows for a fact there's more blood in his dick than in his brain. Letting out a subtle sigh of contentment when Vinny pulls his face away from his, he watches as Vinny takes the previously abandoned bottle of lube and pours a generous amount into his hand.

Vinny starts pulling down his boxers, and Joel has been on the internet long enough to know what’s happening next at the very least. He attempts to not stare too hard at Vinny’s cock. Vinny notices the very obvious and poor attempt.

“You can look if you want, you know,” Vinny says, barely audible. Joel thinks Vinny must be reading his mind, but he’s really only reading Joel’s very obvious facial expressions. 

Vinny wipes some of the viscous liquid on his fingers onto Joel’s (“I poured out too much, you’ll need this later anyway.”) and without breaking eye contact, his hands drift lower, sliding a finger into himself. Joel watches Vinny finger himself and he can’t help but touch himself through the layer of thin fabric of his boxers. Soon, he’s pulling them down to touch himself more freely. A few strokes in, Vinny grabs Joel’s wrist gently but meaningfully, pulling it away from his erection. He shoots a small, half-lidded smile up at him, and Joel feels his heart beat and his cock twitch in unison. It’s very likely the most powerful combination of love and lust he’s ever felt. 

He slowly brings his hand to Vinny’s thigh, then lower, and presses his index finger into him. He can feel Vinny’s pulse getting faster and faster as he rubs the pad of his finger against the slick inner surface. Vinny moans softly, somehow managing to press his body even closer to the other as he lightly wraps a hand around Joel’s cock. He moves his hand loosely up and down, and when he swipes a thumb over the tip Joel bucks his hips slightly.

Vinny wasn’t loud before, maybe a few harsh breaths or quiet groans earlier, but when the fingers inside him belong to someone else --no-- to  _ Joel _ , everything is so much more stimulating than it would be otherwise. Soon, Joel is adding a second finger into Vinny, who makes a throaty groaning sound as Joel’s index and middle fingers curl inwards. His breath comes in short hot gasps against Joel’s neck and he presses his mouth to the skin below Joel’s jaw. The vibration of Vinny’s groans on his jugular combined with the slow, light touch on his cock makes Joel buck his hips again, desperate for more touch. Vinny sucks hard on his neck when Joel curls his fingers inside him again, eliciting another loud moan that gets muffled as he sucks a mark into Joel’s neck.

The feather-light touch Joel’s getting from Vinny isn’t nearly enough, and he leans forward, hoping to press more firmly into the touch. Vinny removes his hand entirely, and Joel makes a displeased face. Vinny would laugh if Joel hadn’t roughly wiggled his fingers in retaliation, so instead he moans throatily and prevents himself from throwing his head back.

“Joel,” He gasps wantonly, and fixes his half-lidded stare directly into Joel’s eyes. Joel swallows. 

“Y-yeah?” He says, barely above a whisper. His cock throbs when Vinny’s lips part. Those  _ fucking lips again _ .

“I  _ need _ you  _ inside me _ ,” Vinny leers exaggeratedly, letting out small breaths of laughter.

“I can’t believe you’re making dumbass jokes right now,” Joel says flatly, gently removing his two fingers and grabbing the bottle of lube from next to Vinny.

Vinny laughs breathily while Joel slicks the gel over his almost painfully hard cock, and settles across from Vinny on his knees. Vinny puts his legs on either side of him, and he reddens just slightly with Joel looking over his entire body. Vinny closes his eyes for a moment and hears Joel shuffling towards him. 

“I’m surprised you didn’t go for doggystyle with how eager you’ve been,” Joel says teasingly. 

“I wanna see the face of the guy I’ve been wanting to get fucked by for five years,” Vinny replies nonchalantly, and Joel is touched by the sentiment despite how vulgar the context is. He leans down to kiss him, and his long hair drapes over the sides of their faces. The kiss is slow and passionate, and Joel feels himself melt into Vinny’s touch when the older man tucks his hair back behind his ear. Vinny’s hand lingers on Joel’s face until they break apart, and Joel would be content just kissing Vinny for an hour if his dick would stop being so damn needy. He adjusts his position between Vinny’s legs, and presses the head of his cock against him, guiding it slowly into him with his hand. 

Vinny knows to stay relaxed, and after a moment of adjustment, he nods slightly. Joel places his hands on Vinny’s hips, and begins slowly pumping in and out. It’s hard to get a rhythm going just by virtue of how slow and hesitant Joel is. He can’t imagine having something bigger than maybe a finger pushed inside him. People seem to go pretty fast in porn, where one guy just rams into the other, but he decides that can’t be realistic. In any case, the  _ last _ thing he wants to do is hurt Vinny. 

Vinny, on the other hand, is gradually getting more and more impatient, though he admires Joel’s self-control. He thinks about just telling him  _ I’m not going to split in half, you’re not that big _ , but generously decides against it in order to avoid embarrassing him. Instead, he raises his hips and starts fucking himself faster on Joel’s cock. Joel gasps at the sudden increase in speed, but gets the idea. 

The two finally get a proper pace going, and even if Joel’s timing and angling is a little sloppy, Vinny gauges that it’s not a bad first try at all. Just as he considers this, Joel thrusts forcefully into Vinny, who lets out a loud moan that he tries to contain by slapping a hand over his mouth. Joel decides that he _really_ wants to hear that again, so he starts thrusting the same way again, varying how hard he snaps his hips forward. With each thrust Vinny makes similar noises, and Joel pants with breathy groans and mumbled expletives. Vinny’s eyes unfocus for a moment while he muffles a deep, throaty noise with his palm, and when he looks back up at Joel, his groans of pleasure are mixed with laughter. 

Joel is making the funniest mid-sex face Vinny has ever seen, and Joel either doesn’t notice Vinny laughing or is too far gone to care. His eyes are just barely open, his lashes fluttering occasionally while his eyebrows twitch in a furrow. The corners of his mouth are turned up, and his tongue rests at the corner of his open mouth. Vinny realizes he looks like one of those anime girls having an orgasm, and is about to start laughing even harder when suddenly Joel seems to finally notice he’s being mocked. He pulls out almost all the way before slamming back into Vinny with a grunt. Vinny shouts in pleasure, and Joel repeats the action a few times, pulling almost all the way out, then pushing quickly back into him. Vinny grows louder with each successive thrust, and soon he’s shouting Joel’s name in shamelessly wanton gasps. 

While Vinny shouts Joel’s name a few times, interspersing  _ yes _ and  _ fuck me _ and  _ holy shit _ between them, Joel is mumbling a constant stream of Vinny’s name along with a few meaningless curses.

“Vinny… Vinny, Vinny, fuck, yes, Vinny… oh fuck, oh shit… oh  _ ffffffuck… _ ” Joel goes quiet for just a moment before tensing and with one last snap of his hips, he’s chanting Vinny’s name again, coming hard as he fumbles to pull out and desperate for as much skin-to-skin contact he can get. Spilling out onto Vinny’s stomach, his face contorts even more ridiculously than before, and Vinny is helping him ride out the waves of pleasure while snickering. Joel twitches a little, pushes strands of hair off his sweaty forehead, and Vinny is still laughing at his face but leans forward to kiss him sweetly. 

“Holy… Holy  _ fuck _ , Vin…” He says dazedly. Vinny smiles just a little smugly, and Joel collapses next to him. Vinny hums quietly in confusion.

“Uh,” he starts. “Joel?” Vinny jostles his shoulder, and he grumbles something incomprehensible. Vinny can’t tell if it’s in English or not, but his dick is throbbing and Joel is  _ not _ sleeping right now, god damn it. He thinks about smacking Joel across the face with it, chuckles at the thought, and settles for smacking his face gently with his hand a few times.

Joel’s eyes snap open, and looking up at Vinny, it takes him about three seconds to process what he’s just done.

“Holy shit,” He says, scrambling to sit up, “Oh, holy shit I’m sorry,” Joel says genuinely through embarrassed laughter. 

“I mean, I know I’m an  _ extremely  _ good lay, but you gotta help me out here, man,” Vinny says, and though he’s smiling, he’s using all his energy to talk clearly through his arousal. 

“Here, lemme…” Joel trails off, wrapping a hand around him. Vinny makes a breathy noise of appreciation, and it doesn’t take long until Vinny is pressing his mouth to Joel’s, moaning into the kiss and wrapping his arms around him. Joel tears away, and leans his head down with a slight hesitation. Still pumping with his hand, he rests the head of Vinny’s cock on his tongue. 

“Oh,  _ Christ _ ,” says Vinny in a strangled tone, and he’s coming into Joel’s mouth before he can give any warning. Joel flinches when he feels the first spurt hit his tongue. He pulls back a bit, taking the load on his lips, and swallowing what landed in his mouth by pure virtue of not wanting to clean up spat-out cum. It’s not the worst thing he’s ever tasted, but it’s not great. Vinny looks at him in slight shock, smiling and breathing heavy.

“Did you just swallow that?” He asks.

“Uh,” Joel answers quietly. “I didn’t want to make a mess,” He says, and it sounds like a question. Before he can get embarrassed any further, he wraps his arms back around Vinny’s middle, tackling him down onto the bed. Vinny makes a noise of surprise. Joel is about to wipe his lips on Vinny’s arm as they struggle, but his discarded t-shirt is being shoved into his face. He accepts the replacement, and hears laughter as his beard gets scrubbed with the fabric. 

The shirt gets pulled away, and Vinny is looking at him with a small smile. Joel smiles back, and there's a quiet moment where the two of them just lay across from each other in a warm feeling of contentment. Vinny is the first to break the silence. 

“I’m really, really glad you didn’t chicken out,” he says. Joel raises an eyebrow.

“Chicken out of what? Fucking you?”

“No!” Vinny says, rolling his eyes. “Chicken out of telling me how you feel and shit…” Joel stares at him for a moment.

“Oh,” he says finally. “Yeah, well, I’m glad you felt the same way.”

“Yeah,” agrees Vinny as an arm is thrown over him and he’s pulled into a warm embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. thats that.
> 
> i dont really know how two people with penises have sex since i dont have first hand experience, so i hope i did okay! if i didnt im sure youve read much more inaccurate depictions of penises. or at least i hope so.
> 
> i dont have any idea what im doing with the future chapters of this fic! i honestly might just end this after one last wrap-up chapter and then do a sequel or epilogue, which i do have some really fun ideas for. 
> 
> also, im putting some of my brainstorming notes here because they’re too funny to leave out.
> 
>  
> 
> joel: holy shit holy shit this is amazing this feels so good my dick is INSIDE VINNY I--  
> vinny: haha joel makes funny faces during sex this is entertaining even though he's not very good at topping
> 
> joel is down for the count as soon as he comes even though vinny hasnt yet  
> vinny: so like. are you just done. or. uh. what.  
> joel: mmfhhsuhhh? hngrhu h? [unintelligible swedish]
> 
> vinny: maybe i should just let him sleep.. hes kinda cute...  
> also vinny: slap him awake with your cock


	6. Bittersweet Epilogue/Sequel Hook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short epilogue chapter to tie up the end of the fic. enjoy <3

Joel knows he has to go home eventually. He knows he has to say goodbye to Vinny at an airport and then get on a plane back to Sweden. He knows. But cuddling with him right now, in his bed, in his apartment… It was enough for now. He wraps an arm tighter around Vinny, who said they should get back up fifteen minutes ago.

“Hey,” Vinny says gently, “What’s up? You can loosen your chokehold on my torso, y’know.”

“Sorry,” Joel says. He doesn’t loosen his grip. Vinny laughs.

“Are you gonna let me go or what? It’s like four PM, we should probably get up.”

“Nah,” Says Joel calmly. “You’re gonna stay here.”

“What?” Vinny laughs incredulously. “Joel, it’s four in the goddamn afternoon, I’m getting out of bed.” Vinny tries to worm his way out of Joel’s arms, but it's a futile effort once Joel starts wrapping his legs around his. He starts laughing, snorting every so often when Vinny collapses back onto the bed under his weight. 

“Come on!” Vinny says through gritted teeth. “Let’s go play Smash or something, just let me go!”

Joel finally relents, giggling to himself at the way Vinny throws his arms up in victory. He smooths his hair down, watching as the other stumbles out of the twisted bedsheets.

“You down for Smash for real? Or was that just ‘Joel get the fuck up’ talk?” He asks, watching Vinny tug on a pair of sweatpants. He gets another pair thrown at his face a few seconds later as Vinny responds.

“Yeah. You can be Haado Gay Captain Falcon and I’ll go random.”

“Sounds like a plan," says Joel as he gets out from under the covers.

They play Smash 4, and eventually Vinny wins and gets Joel’s shoddy first blowjob as a prize. They have mac and cheese for dinner and sleep in Vinny’s bed. Joel wants to personally shake the hand of whoever came up with drinking games. He realizes it would probably be a dead guy, but shaking hands with a skeleton would be pretty awesome anyway.

* * *

Both of them try not to think about when Joel has to leave until they’re hugging at the airport. They share a quick, discreet kiss, and Vinny waves Joel off as he walks through the airport gate. Vinny watches him drag his luggage behind him, and realizes Joel stole one of his sweatshirts.

* * *

The drive back to his apartment is too quiet. Vinny goes over his apartment’s lease when he gets home, and wonders if two people could reasonably live in the space. Sitting on the couch reading it over, it’s still too quiet.  
An hour later, he texts Joel a real estate listing for another apartment in Staten Island, and a picture of a plastic ring with a skull on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. 
> 
> thats it lads. 
> 
> i have a sequel planned but itll probably take me a while to actually churn it out, but theres a 75% chance ill just post it all at once.
> 
> if you liked this, consider checking out my tumblr (vinnoel.tumblr.com or maxian.co.vu) where i talk a lot about vinesauce shipping. i tag it "vineslash" in case thats all you care about. 
> 
> anyway, writing this fic was a really fun experience, and im so glad that people seem to like it! its actually the first fic ive ever officially "finished" that wasnt just a oneshot. 
> 
> ill probably post more vinny/joel stuff, connected to this or not. id really like to breathe some life into the vinesauce shipping fandom, even if we all just lurk in the shadows so (hopefully) the fandom at large doesnt collectively flip its shit.
> 
> finally, i want to thank all you guys that left comments asking for more of this fic. it really gave me the motivation to finish it! i love you all <3


End file.
